The Mummy
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Jamila is Evelyn and Jonathan's cousin. She has convinced them to let her come along on their trip to Hamunaptra. But what happens when she has a run in with Ardeth Bay? Will she go back to Cairo with her cousins or stay with the Medjai?
1. Chapter 1

***I do NOT own the Mummy. All right go to their respective owners! I only own the original character and the slight changes to the plot of the story. Everything that is familiar belongs to Universal Studios! This is for recreational purposes! Please review and Enjoy!***

* * *

"Evy? Are you here?" asked Jamila (Ya-me-la) walking through the Museum of Antiquities.

"Mila?" asked Evelyn walking around the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my favorite cousin?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, yes, but what I meant was what are you doing in Cairo?" asked Evelyn. "I thought you went to London."

"I did," said Jamila. "I didn't like it so I came back."

Evelyn shook her head. "I still have a bit of work to do. Have a look around."

Jamila nodded her head as she disappeared into the Museum part of the building. She nodded to the curator as she walked by.

Jamila was only a few years younger than Evelyn. She was 22. She had lived her whole life in Egypt. Her mother was Egyptian. In fact, that was how they were related. Evelyn's mother and her mother had been sisters. Jamila ran her hand across one of the glass cases as she meandered through the museum. She, unlike her English cousins, was entirely Egyptian. So when she had been given the chance to go to England she jumped at it.

Like most Egyptian women she had dark hair. Her hair was jet black, darker than the night sky. She had olive colored skin and rich brown eyes. She was skinny, at least by Egyptian standards. She had curves, just not enough to attract a husband. These men liked their women curvy.

As she turned the corner she heard a startled shouted and then a repetitive crashing. She cringed at the thought of what had happened in the library. She was really afraid to go look. As she turned to go she ran into Jonathan.

"Gods! You startled me!" she said.

"Sorry about that," he said. "What are you doing here? Thought you went to England."

"I did and then I came back," she said rolling her eyes.

Jonathan nodded and gave her a hug. "Good to see you again. Now watch this," he said as he jumped into an open sarcophagus. Jamila rolled her eyes and hid behind a statue and waited. Without fail the noise he had made jumping into the box had alerted his sister to their presence.

"Hello?" said Evelyn as she walked into the museum.

When no one answered she grabbed a torch and slowly made her way down the aisle.

"Abdul? Mohammed?" she said. "Bob?"

Jamila held in a chuckle. She knew this was going to be good. It was then that Jonathan decided to make his grand entrance. As Evelyn neared the sarcophagus the mummy and Jonathan popped out not only scaring Evelyn but Jamila as well. Evelyn placed the torch in a holder on the side of the sarcophagus.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" said Evelyn.

"Of course I do!" said Jonathan laughing. "But sometimes I'd rather like to join them."

"Well, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later," said Evelyn trying to put the mummy to rights. "Before you ruin my career the way you ruined yours," she said slapping him. "Now get out."

"OH," said Jonathan as he climbed out of the case. "My dear, sweet baby sister, I'll have you…know that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

"High note. Ha! Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you," said Evelyn. "I've just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again," she said sitting at the base of a statue. "They say I don't have enough experience in the field."

"You'll always have me, old mum," said Jonathan. "Oh! Jamila! You can come out now!"

"Jamila?" said Evelyn looking around.

Jamila smiled as she rounded the corner and sat down next to her cousin.

"If it makes you feel better, he scared me too," she said. "I didn't really know what he was going to do."

Evelyn sighed and patted her cousin's leg.

"Besides! I have just the thing to cheer you up!" said Jonathan running back to the case.

"Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket," said Evelyn. "If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and…sell for you…" Evelyn stopped mid-sentence and stared at the box Jonathan had presented to her. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, on a dig down in Thebes," said Jonathan with a chuckle.

Jamila knew that chuckle. That chuckle meant that he was lying to his sister.

"My whole life I've never found anything, Evy," said Jonathan. "Please tell me I found something."

Evelyn was fiddling with the box while he was talking. Suddenly the top popped open to reveal a piece of paper inside.

"Jonathan," said Evelyn.

"Yes?"

"I think you found something," she said pulling the paper out.

* * *

"You see the cartouche there? It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, I'm sure of it," said Evelyn as she paced around the curator's office.

"Perhaps," he said unimpressed.

"Two questions," said Jonathan. "Who the hell was Seti the First and was he rich?"

Jamila rolled her eyes as she answered, "He was the second Pharaoh of the 19th dynasty," she said.

"He's said to be the wealthies pharaoh of them all," finished Evelyn.

"Good. I like this fellow," said Jonathan. "I like him very much.

"I've already dated the map,' said Evelyn. "And its almost 3000 years ols. And if you look at the hieratic just here…well, its Hamunaptra"

"Dear God, don't be ridiculous! We're scholars, not treasure hunters," said the curator. "Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists."

"Yes, yes, I know all the blather about the city being protected by the curse of a mummy but my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed."

"are we talking about _The Hamunaptra?_" asked Jonathan.

"Yes. The City of the Dead," said Evelyn with a smile. "Where the earliest pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"Yes, yes, i-i-in a big, underground treasure chamber," said Jonathan.

"Is that all you can think about?" asked Jamila. "Is gold and treasure?"

Jonathan ignored her and continued on.

"Heh!" said the curator.

"Oh, come on. Everybody knows the story," said Jonathan. "The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. A flick of the switch and the whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it."

"As the Americans would say, its all fairy tales and hokum-" said the curator.

Evelyn and Jonathan were busy talking and daydreaming about the city while Jamila was watching the curator. She was smarter than she looked and she knew more than her cousins thought she did.

"Oh my goodness! Look at that!" shouted the curator as the map caught fire.

He tossed it on the floor in front of his desk. Evelyn and Jonathan immediately ran around and started to put the small fire out.

"You burnt it! You've burnt off the part with the lost city!" said Jonantha.

"It's for the best, I'm sure," said the curator. "Man men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most…have never returned.

Evelyn left the map with curator and she and Jonathan left still discussing the puzzle box. Jamila stood up from her seat and walked over to the curator.

"If the city doesn't exist and its all fairy tales and hokum," she said. "Why do you look paranoid?"

"Get out girl," he said closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" asked Jamila.

"_We_ are going to talk to a man about the box," said Evelyn. "You are going home."

"Yeah right," she said climbing into the car with her cousins. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Evelyn sighed as they took off down the street.

* * *

**Cairo Prison**

"Come, come! Step over the threshold," said the Warden. "Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home.

"You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes," said Evelyn.

"Yeah. Well, I was mistaken," said Jonathan.

"You lied to me," said Evelyn.

"I lie to everybody. What makes you so special," said Jonathan.

"Not that it helps matters, but I saw that one coming," said Jamila as she stayed close to her cousins.

"I am your sister," said Evelyn.

"Yes, that just makes you more gullible," said Jonathan.

"Jonathan you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah!" said Evelyn.

"Picked his pocket, actually," said Jonathan trying to steer them in another direction. "So I don't think it's a very good…"

"Stop being ridiculous," said Evelyn.

Jamila rolled her eyes as they continued forward.

"Now, what exactly is this man in prison for?" asked Evelyn.

"This I do not know," said the warden. "But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself."

"And what did he say?" asked Jamila.

"He said he was just looking for a good time," chuckled the warden.

The cell door opened and two guards brought a raggedy man through. One of the guards smacked his back with the baton and he sank to his knees.

"This is the man that you stole it from?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes, exactly," said Jonathan uneasily. "So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin…"

"Who are you? And who is the broad?" asked the man.

"Broad?" said Evelyn.

"I-I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word," said Jonathan. "But this is my sister Evy."

"How do you do?" said Evelyn.

"Oh, well. Guess she's not a total loss," said the man.

"He's a keeper," said Jamila.

"I beg your pardon," said Evelyn disgusted.

"And you are?" asked the man.

"Jamila," she said. "Their cousin."

The guard shouted before he walked away.

"Ask him about the box," said Jonathan.

"Um, we have found – Uh, hello. Excuse me," said Evelyn. "We both found your puzzle box, and we've come to ask you about it.

"No," he said,

"No?" questioned Evelyn.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra," said the man.

"H-How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" asked Evelyn.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there," he said.

"How do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?" asked Jonathan getting next to the bars.

"You know, do I know you?" asked the man.

"No, no. I just have one of those faces," said Jonathan.

The man reached through the bars and punched Jonathan. Jamila laughed as Evelyn stepped over the body.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" asked Evelyn.

"You can tell she's excited about this," said Jamila coming to stand next to her cousin.

"Yeah, I was there," he said.

"You swear?" asked Evelyn.

"Every damn day," he replied.

"No, I didn't mean that…"

"I know what you meant. I was there," said the man. "Seti's place. City of the Dead."

"Could you tell me how to get there?" asked Evelyn. "I mean the exact location."

"You want to know?" he asked.

"W-well, yes," said Evelyn.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes," said Evelyn.

He lifted his finger in a "come here" motion. When she was close enough he grabbed her chin and kissed her.

'"Then get me the hell out of here!" he said.

The guards started hitting him with the clubs and he started fighting back.

"Do it lady!" he said as they drug him back inside the building.

"Where are they taking him?" asked Jamila.

"To be hanged," said the warden. "Apparently he had a very good time."

* * *

Jamila and Evelyn followed the warden up to the balcony. The warden took his seat and Evelyn sat down beside him. It was then that they brought the man up to the gallows.

"I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life," said Evelyn.

"Madame, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang," said the warden.

"Two! Two hundred pounds!" said Evelyn.

"Proceed!" shouted the warden.

"Three hundred pounds!" continued Evelyn.

The hangman and the prisoner exchanged a few words before the hangman turned to say something to the warden.

"Yahemar! Of course we don't let him go!" shouted the warden.

"Five hundred pounds!" shouted Evy.

The warden said something in Arabic and then turned to Evelyn. "And what else? I am a very lonely man."

Evelyn swatted his and away from her thigh.

"What about the girl?" asked the warden as the prisoners started laugh and jeer.

"Ew. God no," said Jamila stepping back a few feet.

"Yalla tlak!" shouted the warden.

The hangman pulled the level and the raggedy man dropped through the hole.

'NO!" Shouted Evelyn standing up.

"Ha ha! His neck did not break!" laughed the warden. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death."

"He knows the location to Hamunaptra," said Evelyn.

"You lie!" said the warden.

"I would never!" said Evelyn disgusted by the remark.

"Are you telling me this filthy, godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" asked the warden.

"Yes!"

"Truly?"

"Yes! And if you cut him down, we will give you…ten percent.

"Fifty percent.

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Thirty!"

"Twenty-five," said the warden.

"Ah! Deal!" smiled Evelyn.

"Ahh! Cut him down!" shouted the warden realizing his mistake.

Jamila leaned over and whispered in her cousin's ear, "Not a very bright man, is he?"

Evelyn smiled as she stood up.

* * *

"You are not going with us!" said Evelyn as they packed the car to head to the port.

"And why not?" asked Jamila as she dropped her bag by the car. "It is as much my history as yours! And I know as much as you do about it! I'm an adult, I can go if I want to!"

"And what would your father say if I came back without you? Or you were hurt? Hmm? He would be devastated!"

Jamila stayed quiet for a moment. The truth was her father didn't know she was back in Egypt to begin with. He was still in England.

"He won't know," she said finally.

"He's in London, isn't he?" asked Evelyn.

When Jamila didn't answer Evelyn knew for sure. She sighed and told Jonathan to toss the bag in the car.

"I'm warning you now. Stay out of trouble," said Evelyn.

"Only if Jonathan does," said Jamila.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. There was no way both of them would behave.

* * *

**Giza Port – Cairo**

"Do you really think he's going to show up?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck," said Jonathan. "He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word."

"Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel," said Evelyn. "I don't like him one bit."

"Anyone I know?" asked the man walking up behind them.

Evelyn turned around surprised. It was then that she got a good look at him. He had shaved and cut his hair. He'd even taken a bath.

"Oh," she said taking him all in. "Um, hello."

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" said Jonathan.

"Yeah. Yeah, smashing," he said checking on his wallet.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner…partner," said Jonathan.

"That reminds me. No hard feelings about the…" said O'Connell making a punching motion.

"Oh, no, no. Happens all the Time.

"Mr. O'Connell," said Evelyn getting his attention. "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you…"

"You're warning me?" said O'Connell surprised. "Lady, let me put it this way:" MY whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders they walked hallway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags.

O'Connell leaned over and grabbed the bags and headed towards the ship.

"Yes, yes. You're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all," said Jonathan.

"Bright good morning to all," said the warden walking up to them.

"Oh, no. What are you doing here?" asked Evelyn.

"I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much," he said as he boarded the boat.

Evelyn huffed and boarded the ship. Jamlia laughed.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting trip," said Jamila.

"Yes, yes it is," said Jonathan linking arms with her. "Shall we?"

"We shall," laughed Jamila as they boarded the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamila and Evelyn were sharing a cabin while Jonathan Mr. O'Connell had their own.

"I'm going to read on the deck, care to join me?" asked Evelyn.

"Sure," smiled Jamila as she grabbed her own book.

* * *

"He doesn't seem that bad," said Jamila.

"I still don't like him," said Evelyn. "And I'm still not sure he's actually been there.

"Suit yourself," said Jamila turning her attention back to her book.

A few short moments later a brown bag was plopped onto the table in front of them. Causing them both to jump.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya," said O'Connell.

"The only thing that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners," said Evelyn.

Jamila chuckled at the comment.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" he said taking off his coat.

"Well, if you call that a kiss," said Evelyn.

"Ouch," said Jamila.

Mr. O'Connell took that moment to unroll his bag. Strapped inside the bag were bullets of various caliber different guns.

"Um, did I miss something?" asked Evelyn. "Are we going into battle?"

"Lady, there's something out there," he said looking at one of his guns. "Something underneath that sand.

"Yes, well, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact," said Evelyn. "A book, actually. My brother thinks there's treasure. What do you think's out there?"

"In a word? Evil," said O'Connell. "The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed."

"Oh, look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell, but I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried there," said Evelyn. "The book of Amun-Ra. It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was child. Its why I came here – sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?" asked O'Connell as he polished his shotgun.

"That's why I'm going," said Jamila. "I'm with Jonathan on the whole treasure thing. I could always use some more money."

"You're incorrigible!" said Evelyn to Jamila. "You know your history, Mr. O'Connell."

"I know my treasure," he said.

"Um…by the way…why did you kiss me?" asked Evelyn.

O'Connell chuckled, "I don't know. I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Ohh!" huffed Evelyn as she stood up from the table and left.

"What? What'd I say?" said O'Connell.

"That is not what you should tell a woman when she asks," said Jamila. "Even if it is the truth."

Jamila stood up from the table and follows Evelyn back to their cabin.

* * *

"George Bembridge…in eighteen-sixty" Evelyn read a she walked around the cabin. "Hmm.. 1865 was…was…Oh for heaven's sake, girl, it wasn't that good of a kiss, anyway."

"It seemed pretty good from where I was standing," laughed Jamila.

"Hush!" said Evelyn as she closed the window to their room.

She walked over to the mirror and started to brush her hair when her book fell off the counter. When she stood up again there was a man standing behind her. He grabbed her by the throat and put a hook up to her cheek. Evelyn looked around and saw that Jamila was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Where is the map?" asked the man.

"It's…it's…there," said Evelyn motioning to the table.

"And the key? Where is the key?" asked the hooked man.

"The key? The key? What key?" asked Evelyn.

"Evelyn!" shouted O'Connell as he kicked the door in.

O'Connell turned to shoot the man in black but he pulled Evelyn in front of him. That was when the window swung open and a man started shooting. In the fire fight O'Connell shot the lamp causing it to fall and catch the couch on fire. Evelyn grabbed the candle in front of her and stabbed the man in the eye with it.

She hid behind O'Connell as she made a run for the door. She was halfway down when she remember the map, and Jamila.

"The map! The map! I forgot the map!" she shouted turning around.

"Relax! I'm the map! It's all up here!" said O'Connell grabbing her hand.

"OH, that comforting!" said Evelyn. "But Jamila was in there too!"

"Christ!" said O'Connell.

At that Jamila came running out of the room coughing and waving smoke out of her face.

"Come on!" shouted O'Connell.

* * *

"Hold onto this," he said tossing his bag into Evelyn's arms while he reloaded his gun.

"We might want to move to a better hiding spot!" shouted Jamila when a man started shooting at the wall next to them. That was when Evelyn grabbed O'Connell to move him, a bullet hit the wall where his head had been.

The girls followed him across the deck while he shot at the various men dressed in black. When they reached the side of the boat he took his bag from her and tossed it on the ground.

"Can you swim?" he asked Evelyn.

"Of course I can swing, if the occasion calls for it," she said.

"Trust me. It calls for it," he said picking her up and tossing her over the side of the boat.

O'Connell turned to Jamila.

"Don't even think about!" she said.

O'Connell reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his body. "It's either stay on the boat or go for a swim. And you look like a swimmer," he said tossing her over the edge after her cousin. Not two seconds later a man in black jumped over the rail and attacked O'Connell.

"O'Connell! O'Connell!" shouted the warden running up to him. "What are we going to do?!"

"Stay here! I'll go get help!" shouted O'Connell as he dove over the side with his gun bag.

The warden stood there for a moment before shouting a going over the edge of the boat after him.

* * *

"We've lost everything! All our tools, all the equipment! All my clothes All Jamila's clothes" said Evelyn as they made it to the river bank.

"O'Connell! Hey! O'Connell!" shouted Beni from the other side of the river. "It looks to me like I got all the horses!

"Hey Beni! It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" shouted O'Connell.

Beni looked around before he started cursing and kicking the water.

The group collected what little that had and made their way inland hoping to find a town soon.

* * *

They soon found a town that was willing to help them. Jonathan and O'Connell set off to find transportation while the women took Evelyn and Jamila into a tent to get them decent clothes to wear. The women of the village kept tossing the warden out of the tent while the girls changed clothes.

The girls caught up to the men as they walked over with the camels. Evelyn was dressed in a black sheer-like dress and matching veil. Jamila had on a burgundy on with a matching veil. She could see the way O'Connell was staring at her cousin. They each took a camel and started out across the desert. It was going to be a long journey with not much to look at.

"Never did like camels," said Jonathan. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting.

Jamila had to laugh. It was almost as if he were describing the warden.

"I think they're adorable," said Evelyn petting her camel.

The warden took that time to start singing. Jamila knew the song but she didn't like hearing him sing it. During their travel they hit a small sand storm. Everyone pulled a veil or covering over their face and kept going.

As the sun set Evelyn fell asleep on her camel. She started to lean and O'Connell tried to right her. The warden started snoring and Jonathan woke up and smacked him with his stick. It was then that both O'Connell and Jamila noticed the men sitting on the ridge not far from them. O'Connell didn't look happy.

* * *

As the sun rose they came across Beni and the Americans. Both groups came a stop and looked out over the desert.

"What the hell we doing?" asked one of the Americans.

"Patience, my good barat'm. Patience," said Beni.

"Remember our bet O'Connell. First on to the city, 500 cash bucks," said Henderson.

"Hundred of them is yours if you help us win that bet," said Daniels looking at Beni.

"Oh, my pleasure," said Beni. "Hey, O'Connell. Nice camel.

O'Connell just smiled and pet the camels head

"Get ready for it," said O'Connell.

"For what?" asked Jamila.

"Were about to be shown the way," said O'Connell.

The group watched in awe as the sun rose and with it the city of Hamunaptra. It was almost as if it were a mirage.

"Will you look at that," said Henderson

"Can you believe it?" said Daniels.

"Hamunaptra," said Burns.

"Here we go again," said O'Connell.

Once the city was in full view everyone took off towards it at once. Jonathan, O'Connell and Beni were in the lead with Evelyn and Jamila coming up behind. O'Connell pulled Beni off his camel. As he hit the group Evelyn said something to him before her camel took off and into the city behind the walls that were left.

"Go Evy! Go!" shouted Jonathan

Jamila laughed as they entered the city.

* * *

O'Connell found a secluded spot and tied up his camel. He helped Evelyn and Jamila down from their before he tied up their animals.

"We'll make camp here," he said.

Evelyn nodded as she dusted off her dress. They grabbed a few things and then set off to start their dig. Jamila took this time to wander around the city, still in sight of her cousins; at Evelyn's urging.

* * *

"You realize we're standing inside a room no one has entered in over 3000 years," said Evelyn.

"Whoo! What is that God awful stench?" asked Jonathan.

Jamila tapped his shoulder as the warden came climbing down the rope. She smiled as she walked away from the rope and farther into the room. Evelyn walked over to a mirror and dusted off the cobwebs. She tilted it towards the opening in the roof.

"And then there was light," she said with a smile.

The light bounced off the mirror and shot around the rooms to the other mirrors giving the entire room light.

"Hey, that is a neat trick," said O'Connell.

"Oh, my God," said Evelyn as she looked around the room. "It's a sah-net jer."

"Huh?" said O'Connell.

"A preparation room," she said.

"Preparation room for what?" asked O'Connell.

"For entering the afterlife," Jamila said in a spooky voice.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "She's right."

"Mummy's, my good son. This is where they made the mummies," said Jonathan catching up with them.

They made their way through the dark corridors. As they entered one corridor they heard a loud skittering noise. They all turned on the spot looking in different directions but didn't see anything.

"What was that?" asked Jamila.

"Sounds like…bugs," said O'Connell.

"He said bugs," said Evelyn.

"Bugs? I hate bugs!" said the warden looking around him again.

They entered a dark room and slowly made their way towards the base of the Anubis statue. The heard a groaning and scraping noise as they looked around. O'Connell pulled one of his pistols out as they leaned against the base of the statue. When he turned the corner they were face to face with the Americans, and their guns.

""You scared the bejesus out of, O'Connell," said Henderson.

"Likewise," said O'Connell starting to lower his guns.

"Hey! That's my tool kit," said Burns seeing Evelyn with the familiar bag.

"No, I don't think so," he said pointing his gun at Burns.

"Okay! Perhaps I was mistaken," said Burns backing away.

"Well, have a nice day gentlemen," said Evelyn. We have a lot of work to betting along with."

"Push off! This is our dig site," said the Egyptologist.

"We got here first," said Jamila pushing her way to the front of the group.

The groups raised their guns and Jamila rolled her eyes.

"This here's our statue, friend," said Burns.

"I don't see your name on it,…_pal_," said O'Connell.

"Yes, well, there's only for of you and 15 of me," said Beni. "Your odds are not so great, O'Connell.

Jamila saw Evelyn look down at the corner of her eyes. She turned to see what she was doing. She was kicking rocks into a hole next to the statue.

"I've had worse," said O'Connell.

"Yeah, me too," said Jonathan.

Jamila could only roll her eyes at the statement.

"Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children," said Evelyn pushing O'Connell's arms down. "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share. There are other places to dig," she said giving O'Connell a knowing look.

* * *

"According to the hieroglyphics we're underneath the statue," said Evelyn. "We should come up right between his legs."

"When those damn Yanks go to sleep – No offense…" said Jonathan.

"None taken," said O'Connell as the picked at the celling.

"We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them," said Jonathan.

"Are you sure we can find the secret compartment?" asked O'Connell.

"Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it," said Evelyn. "No offense."

"None taken," said O'Connell.

"You can tell they aren't fond of the Americans can't you," laughed Jamila.

"Where did our smelly little friend go?" asked Jonathan.

"Don't know, don't care," said Jamila. "He was giving me the creeps anyway. He kept staring at me like I was a piece of meat. Maybe you should let me have one of those guns, ya know, to defend myself."

Evelyn and O'Connell looked over at her with disapproving looks.

"It was just a suggestion," she said. "Jonathan has guns, why can't I?"

"I don't trust Jonathan with one," said Evelyn. "Let alone you."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," said O'Connell. "They ripped out your guts and stuffed them in jars."

"They'd take your heart out as well," said Evelyn. "You know how they took out your brains?"

"Evy, I don't think we need to know this," said Jonathan.

"Yeah, I agree with Jon on this one," said Jamila.

Evelyn continued as if she hadn't heard them. "They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils."

"That's gotta hurt," said O'Connell touching his nose.

"It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this," said Evelyn.

"For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification," said O'Connell.

"Likewise," said Jonathan continuing with his "golf" game.

As he hit the rock the ceiling gave out and a huge sarcophagus fell to the floor. Jamila had only moved out of the way just in time.

"Oh, my God. Its uh…it's a sarcophagus," said Evelyn in shock and amazement. "Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance."

"Or he did something very naughty," said Jamila coming to look at the sarcophagus.

* * *

"Do you hear something?" asked Jamila looking up.

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders and went back to work.

"Well who is it?" asked Jonathan.

"He that Shall Not Be Named," read Evelyn.

O'Connell blew more of the sand off the top revealing an indent in the sarcophagus. "This looks like some sort of lock," he said pointing at it.

"Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out," said Jonathan.

"Yeah, no kidding," said O'Connell. "It'd take us a month to crack into this thing without a key."

"A key?" said Evelyn with her brown knit together. "A key! A key! That's what he was talking about!"

"Who was talking about what?"

"The man on the barge," said Evelyn digging through the bags. "The one with the hook. He was looking for a key."

"Hey, that's mine," said Jonathan.

Jamila rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the side causing him to grunt. Evelyn stood up with the puzzle box and started to fiddle with it. After a moment the top popped open. She smiled as she placed the key into the hole and turned it.

It was then they could hear the warden screaming.

"I told you I thought I heard something!" shouted Jamila as she chased after the groups.

When they ran into the hall the warden ran past them screaming and grabbing his head. When he reached the end of the hall he slammed head first into the wall and fell back on the ground. Jamila closed her eyes and leaned into Jonathan.

"I think that's enough for today," said Evelyn.

"Yeah, I agree," said Jamila into Jonathan's coat.

The group made their way back up to the surface and back towards their camp.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you supposed killed him?" asked Jamila.

"Did you ever see him eat?" asked Jonathan.

Jamila smiled at the bad joke.

"Seems that our American friends had a little misfortune of their own today," said O'Connell joining them at the fire. "Three of their diggers we, uh…melted."

"What?" said Evelyn.

"How?" asked Jonathan.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid," O'Connell. "Some kind of ancient booby trap."

"Aren't you glad we went somewhere else now," said Jamila.

Evelyn just ignored the statement.

"Maybe this place really is cursed," said Jonathan

"Oh, for goodness' sake, you two!" said Evelyn.

"You don't believe in curses?" asked O'Connell.

"No, I don't," said Evelyn. "I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, it's real. That's what I believe."

"I believe in being prepared," said O'Connell.

"Let's see what our friend the warden believed in," said Jonathan grabbing the satchel.

He started digging through the bag and suddenly pulled his hand out shouting. Jamila jumped and Evelyn shouted.

"My God, what is it?!" shouted Evelyn.

"A broken bottle," said Jonathan pulling it out of the bag. "Glenlivet. Twelve years old!"

"He may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste," said Jamila taking the bottle from Jonathan and taking a swig.

O'Connell suddenly turned to look towards the American campsite. They heard horses whinnying. As he stood he handed his shot gun to Evelyn.

"Take this. Stay here," he said before walking off.

"No, wait, wait! Wait for me. Wait!" shouted Evelyn getting up and following after him.

"Hey! I'm going too!" shouted Jamila as she stood up from her seat and hurried after her cousin.

"Evy! Excuse me, but didn't the man just say "stay here"? Evy? Jamila?" said Jonathan getting up to follow.

As they neared the camp a group of men came galloping in on horses and hollering. They were dressed head to toe in black, like the men from the barge. They started to set fire to the tents and shooting the diggers the Americans had brought with them. Both the Americana and O'Connell started shooting back at them. Jamila was almost run over by one of the horse me.

Henderson shot one of the men down off his horse. Jamila grabbed his sword as one of the cloaked men charged her. She quickly brought the sword up to defend herself. They carried on as he backed her across the ground for a few feet. After another moment someone gave a command and all the cloaked men stopped fighting. Jamila turned to see the one who gave the command standing across from O'Connell, who had a lit stick of dynamite in his hand. She held onto the sword and walked over to O'Connell.

"We will shed no more blood, but you must leave," said the man. "Leave this place or die. You have one day."

"Well isn't he a ball of sunshine," said Jamila.

The man climbed back onto his horse, "Yallah! Nimshi!" he shouted before they took off into the night again.

O'Connell watched them leave as he pulled the fuse from the dynamite.

"Evelyn," he said walking over to where she lay on the ground.

"Hey," she said.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said.

"You sure?"

"Thank you," she said quietly as he inspected her face.

"That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand," said Daniels.

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there," said Henderson.

"No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold," said O'Connell.

"You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm?" asked Burns walking over to them.

"You missed a spot," said Jamila pointing to his face.

He reached up and touched the shaving cream that was still on the left side of his face. Jamila smiled when he cursed softly and wiped the stuff off his hand.

* * *

"Hey, tough stuff, try a right hook," said O'Connell.

Jamila was watching him give her fighting lessons while Jonathan slept.

"Ball up your fist and put it – put it up like that.."

"Mm-hmm," said Evelyn getting into the pose.

"And then mean it. Hit it right here," he said smacking his left hand.

"I mean it!" she said swinging her arm.

She put too much power into it and lost her balance. O'Connell caught her before she hit the sand. Evelyn started laughing. She'd had a bit too much to drink.

"Okay, it's time for another drink," said O'Connell setting her down on the ground.

"Unlike my brother, sir," said Evelyn a bit woozy. "I know when to say no," she said taking a swig from the bottle.

Jamila laughed as she took the bottle back from her cousin and took another drink.

"I think I can fight better than she can drunk," said Jamila.

'Oh, hush! I'm not drunk," said Evelyn giving her a glare.

Jamila started laughing again.

"Uh-huh. And unlike your brother, miss, you I just don't get" said O'Connell.

"Ah! I know," she said wiping her mouth. "You're wondering what is a place like me is doing in a girl like this."

"Yeah, something like that," said O'Connell with a smile.

"Egypt is in my blood," she said holding up her wrist. "You see, my – my father," she said pulling her locket open, "Was a very, very famous explorer and he loved Egypt so much he married my mother, who was an Egyptian and quite an adventurer herself."

"Hmm. I get your father and I get your mother, and, uh, I get him," he said pointing to Jonathan. "What are you doing here?"

"Ohh! Look, I – I may not be an explorer or-or an adventurer or a treasure seeker or a gunfighter, Mr. O'Connell. But I am proud of what I am!" said Evelyn standing up.

"I…am a librarian," she said after a moment.

After another moment she dropped to her knees and looked at O'Connell. "And I am going to kiss you…Mr. O'Connell."

"Call me Rick," he said.

"Oh! Rick," she said with a smile.

She closed her eyes and started to lean forward. When she was only half an inch from his face she passed out, falling face first into his lap.

"See, most people can't hold their liquor," said Jamila. "I saw that coming a mile away.

"Shut up and go to sleep," said O'Connell. "We've got a lot to do tomorrow.

Jamila rolled her eyes as she capped the bottle and laid down on her mat.

* * *

"Rise and shine," said O'Connell.

"Uhn…" said Jamila pulling her small blanket over her head.

"Come on. Time to crack open that sarcophagus," said Evelyn cheerfully."

"Uhn…" said Jamila. "I be down in a bit."

"Fine, suit yourself," said Evelyn as they headed towards their dig site.

Jamila had only been asleep for a few hours. She had tried to sleep but she kept seeing that man's face in her dream. There was something about him that she was drawn too. He almost had the same look the curator did about them being in Hamunaptra. But it was more than that. It was as if he was surprised to see _her_ there.

She shook herself from her reverie and stood up and dusted herself off. There was no point thinking about him. She was probably never going to see him again.

* * *

"Oh, I've dreamt about this day since I was a little girl," said Evelyn as they lifted the sarcophagus up right.

"You dream about dead guys?" asked O'Connell.

"Look, his sacred spells have been chiseled off," said Evelyn. "This man must have been condemned not only in this life but in the next. "

"Tough break," said O'Connell.

"Yeah, I'm all tears," said Jonathan turning the key. "Now let's see who's inside, shall we?"

Rick and Jonathan grunted as they tried to force the top off of the case. When it finally pulled free the mummy inside jerked forward scaring everyone.

"God, I hate it when these things do that," said Evelyn.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" asked O'Connell.

"No, I've never seen a mummy look like this before," said Evelyn staring at it. "He's still – still…"

"Juicy," said Rick, Jonathan and Jamila.

"Yes," said Evelyn. "He must be more than 3000 years old and, well, it looks as if he's still decomposing."

"Look at this," said Jamila.

She was bent over the lid of the case.

"What do you make of this?" asked O'Connell pointing to the marks on the lid.

"My God, these marks were made with…with…" said Evelyn.

"Fingernails," said Jamila tracing the marks with her own nails.

" This man was buried alive," said Evelyn.

"And he left a message, too," said Jamila.

"What does it say?" asked Jonathan.

"Death is only the beginning," read Jamila.

* * *

"Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch back home?" asked Henderson sitting down at the fire.

"We hear you boys found yourself a nice gooey mummy," said Burns. "Congratulations."

"If you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood," laughed Daniels.

"Look what I found," said Evelyn joining the group.

"You're in her seat," said Rick looking at Beni.

"Yeah," scoffed Beni.

"Now" said Rick.

"Yup," said Beni standing up.

"Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters," said Evelyn.

"Where did you find those?" asked Jamila taking one to look at.

"I found them inside our friend's coffin," said Evelyn. "They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him"

"So somebody threw these in with our guy and then they slowly ate him alive?" asked Rick.

"Very slowly," replied Evelyn.

"He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him," said Jonathan.

"Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter," chuckled O'Connell.

"Well, according to my readings our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers," said Evelyn. "But in all my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed.

"That bad, huh?" asked O'Connell.

Jamila looked over to the Americans all of them had a slightly terrified look on their faces. She was curious as to why, though.

"Yes, well, they – they never used it because they feared it so," said Evelyn. "It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

"And after that, I think I'm going to go to bed," said Jamila standing up. "Good night."

* * *

Jamila was woken from her sleep by people talking. She cracked her eyes open to see Evelyn walking over with a book.

"According to you and my brother it's called borrowing," said Evelyn fiddling with the key.

"I though the book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold," said O'Connell.

"It is," said Jamila.

"Yes, it is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else," said Evelyn. "I think this may be the Book of the Dead."

The key clicked open and she put it into the slot and turned it, opening the book.

"The Book of the dead?" said O'Connell. "Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?"

"It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book," said Evelyn.

As she opened the book the wind whistled in a mysterious way.

"That happens a lot around here," said O'Connell.

"Isn't that the truth," said Jamila settling next to her cousin.

"So, what's it say?" he asked leaning forward.

"Amun Ra. Amun Dei," she read. "It speaks of the night and of the day."

She continued to read the ancient writing. As she read the Egyptologist sprung up in his bed.

"NO! You must not read from the book!" he shouted.

As he jumped up the wind started to pick up around them.

"What is that sound?" asked Jamila standing up.

As they stood looking at a large hole in the surrounding wall, Jamila noticed that the night sky was moving. Not only was it moving, it was moving rather fast and in their direction.

"Run!" shouted O'Connell.

"Shit!" shouted Jamila as they took off for the safety of the catacombs of the city.

"Where the hell did they come from?" shouted Henderson as they ran through the corridors.

"I aint waitin' around to find out," said Daniels running behind him.

* * *

They turned one corner in the maze of halls. When they did the floor started to shake. Jamila looked down at the sand covered floor and saw that a mound was starting to rise.

"What the hell is that?" she asked pointing at it.

Everyone looked down at it. It was then that thousands of scarabs popped out of the top. Jamila screamed as they ran the other way.

"Run, Evy!" shouted Jonathan.

"Go, go, go! Run!" shouted O'Connell as he blasted them with his shotgun.

They turned the corner and ran up a ramp. Jonathan and Rick jumped to the left of the ramp while Evelyn and Jamila went to the right. They backed against the wall as the scarabs continued their path up the ramp and out of the room. Evelyn leaned on the wall and it gave behind them. Both girls fell through the hole and into a dark room.

"Where are we?" asked Jamila as she looked around.

Before Evelyn could answer they heard a moaning sound. They turned to see Mr. Burns standing in an adjacent room.

"Oh. Oh, Mr. Burns. Thank goodness," said Evelyn. "I was just starting to get scared. I thought we'd lost everyone."

Evelyn went to touch his shoulder when he turned around. Jamila screamed as she backed away from him. Evelyn did the same. He was missing his eyes. As they backed away from him the mummy they had found earlier that day came out of the shadows. The girls screamed again and backed against the wall.

"Please help us," whispered Evelyn to Mr. Burns.

"My tongue. He took my tongue," moaned Burns as he crawled on the floor.

"Please don't leave us," said Evelyn frightened.

Jamila had slipped the mummy's gaze. He was focused on Evelyn. She crawled over to where Mr. Burns was lying on the ground. She cradled his head in her lap and "shushed" him trying to calm him down. She watched as the mummy advanced on her cousin more.

"Anck-su-namun?" said the mummy looking at Evelyn.

The mummy extended his hand as he spoke in Ancient Egyptian, "_Come with me my Princess Anck-su-namun._"

"There you are!" shouted Rick as he ran by the door leading to the chamber Evelyn was in. "Will you quit playing hide-and-seek? Come on! Let's get out of here!"

Rick ran over to Evelyn and grabbed her arm. When she didn't move he turned to see what she was looking at.

"Whoa!" shouted Rick looking at the monster.

"Evy" shouted Jonathan.

Jonathan, Henderson and Daniels stopped short when they saw the mummy. He roared at O'Connell. O'Connell yelled back at him before he shot him with the shot gun. The monster shrieked before falling to the ground.

Jamila watched from a dark corner as everyone ran from the room. She had the urge to get up and run with them but she couldn't leave Mr. Burns there. Not in the condition he was in. She slowly stood to her feet and tried to pull him up as well. When she had gotten him to his knees someone grabbed her arm. She screamed and threw a blind punch in the dark. She connected with something. It was when they spoke she knew who it was.

"We warned you to leave!" he said.

It was the man in the black robes. Two other men grabbed Burns under the arms and started to drag him out of the room. As she was led from the room she head and saw the mummy start to move. She screamed again before she fainted. The man sighed as he picked her up and carried her from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jamila opened her eyes she was sitting by a fire. She groaned as she held her head.

"Evy? Jonathan?" she said.

"Your friends are not here," said a familiar voice.

Jamila opened her eyes. She was staring face to face with the man in black.

"Where are they!? What did you do to them!?" she shouted. "Where is Mr. Burns!?"

"Your friends are safe," he said. "As safe as they can be with The Creature running loose. As for your Mr. Burns, we saved him before the Creature could finish his work."

"Why didn't you take me to my friends!? Why am I here?" she asked again.

"My men brought you here by accident," said the man. "You will be returned to you friends as soon as possible."

Jamila groaned. "If I'm going to be stuck here, I'm going to need to know your name. I can't call you_ the man in black_ all the time."

He chuckled. "My name is Ardeth Bay. I am the leader of the Medjai."

Jamila jerked her head up to look at him. "The Medjai?"

Ardeth nodded.

"I – I thought they didn't exist anymore," she said. "I thought they went away after Seti the First died."

"We have been watching the tomb of the Creature for thousands of years, making sure he was never woken. And because of you and your friends, we have failed," said Ardeth disgruntled.

"Hey now! I didn't do anything!" shouted Jamila. "That my Evy who read from the book. It's her fault we're in this mess!" she shouted. "Actually, it is the American's fault we're in this mess! They opened that stupid chest and found the book!"

Ardeth shook his head, "Regardless. The Creature walks the earth. No mortal weapon can kill it. We must find a way to kill him before he can take over the world."

"This is going to be fun. Why didn't I listen to Evy when she said to stay home?" groaned Jamila.

"I have a question for you," said Ardeth.

"Hmm?" said Jamila looking at him.

"What am I to call you?" he asked. "You know my name and that puts me at a disadvantage."

"Jamila," she said. "Most people call me Mila."

Ardeth nodded his head. "Mila," he repeated.

* * *

"Come, Mila," said Ardeth. "It is time to go."

Jamila groaned as she stood from her mat on the ground.

"It is a long journey to the city," said Ardeth handing her some water. "Conserve what you can."

Jamila nodded as she sipped the water and climbed onto the camel waiting for her.

* * *

They had made good time getting to Cairo by mid-morning. Ardeth led her to the back entrance of the Museum of Antiquities. He helped her off the camel before he led her inside. Inside the building they were met by the curator.

"What is she doing here?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too," she said with a glare. "I was kidnapped, thank you very much."

"Kidnapped?" asked the Curator.

"The Creature is alive," said Ardeth. "He has come to the city."

Just then thunder clouds rolled in and it started to rain. As the rain came down so did fire comets.

"It has started," said Ardeth.

"Come with me," said the curator. "We will talk about this in a more private manor.

As they moved through the museum one of the workers came running up to the curator.

"A message from Ms. Carnahan. She is on her way to see you," he said handing him a piece of paper.

The curator nodded. "This way," he said to Ardeth. "Have her meet me in here," he told the worker.

The worker nodded and ran off to intercept Evelyn and company.

"What is going on!?" shouted Jamila as she was led into the exhibit on Seti the First.

"You will know soon enough," said the curator.

* * *

"What was that about?" asked O'Connell as they walked through the halls of the museum.

"What's this guy want anyway?" asked Henderson.

"There's only one person that can give us any answers," said Evelyn as she led the group through the museum. As she turned the corner she came face to face with Ardeth and the curator. "You!"

"Miss Carnahan," said the curator. "Gentlemen."

O'Connell had pulled his pistol out and was pointing it at the two men.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" said the curator.

"After what I just saw," said O'Connell. "I'm willing to go on a little faith here."

"And by the way, Jamila is safe as well."

"What? What do you know about Jamila!? Where is she!?" shouted Evelyn. "WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Calm down, Evy," said Jamila walking into the room. "I'm fine, no thanks to you."

Evelyn pulled her cousin into a bone crushing hug.

"Evy, I – I can breathe…you have to let go!" said Jamila trying to extract herself from her cousin's grip.

"Are you all right?" asked Evelyn.

"Yes," said Jamila nodding.

"Right, now back to the issue at hand," said the curator.

The group moved to sit around the main part of the exhibit. Jonathan was sitting on the chariot with the Seti wax figure. Evelyn was standing next to the sign talking about the piece. Daniels and Henderson were standing and sitting, respectfully, by the other end of the main piece. O'Connell was sitting across from it. Ardeth had taken up post next to a chair, while Jamila was on the other side.

"We are part of an ancient secret society," said the curator. "For over 3000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead."

"That's why you didn't want us to go! I knew there was another reason to it!" said Jamila.

"Hush, girl," said the curator. "We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world."

"And now because of you, we have failed," said Ardeth.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" asked Evelyn.

"To stop this creature? Let me think. Yes!" said the curator.

"Yes," said Ardeth with the curator.

"Question: Why doesn't he like cats?" asked O'Connell.

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld," said Jamila absently.

Ardeth just looked at her.

"Every Egyptian knows that," she said rolling her eyes.

The curator nodded. "He will fear them until he is fully regenerated."

"And then he will fear nothing," said Ardeth.

"You know how he gets hisself fully regenerated?" said Daniels.

"By killin' everyone who opened that chest," said Henderson.

"And suckin' 'em dry! That's how!" shouted Daniels.

"I could've gone without that visual, thank you," said Jamila.

"Jonathan will you stop playing with that?" said Evelyn.

Jonathan let go of the bow that was sitting next to him. Jamila laughed as it popped him in the face.

"When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-su-namun," said Evelyn. "And then just now in Mr. Burns' quarters. H-he tried to kiss me."

"Yech!" said Jamila.

"It's because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed," said the curator. "Apparently, even after 3000 years…"

"He is still in love with her," said Ardeth.

"Talk about long lasting love," said Jamila.

"Yes, well, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me?" asked Evelyn

"Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead," said Ardeth.

"And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice," said the curator.

Everyone turned to look at Evelyn.

"Bad luck, old mum," said Jonathan with a sigh.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature," said the curator.

"We will need all the help we can get," said Ardeth looking out the window. "His powers are growing."

Everyone turned to look out the skylight as well.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt," said Jonathan.

* * *

"We must stop him from regenerating," said Evelyn.

"Who opened that chest?" asked Jamila.

"Well there was me and Daniels here," said Henderson. "Oh, and Burns of course."

"And that Egyptologist fellow," said Daniels.

"What about my buddy, Beni?" asked Rick.

"No, he scrammed outta there 'fore we opened the damn thing," said Daniels.

"Yeah, he was the smart one," said Henderson.

"Well, that sounds like Beni," said O'Connell.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort," said Evelyn. "Before the creature can get to him."

"Right," said O'Connell. "The girls stay here. You three come with me."

Everyone started arguing and protesting all at once. Evelyn and Jamila were refusing to be left behind and the men were trying to come up with excuses not to go.

"You can't leave me behind like some old carpetbag," said Evelyn. "Who put you in charge? O'Connell, what do you think you are doing?!"

O'Connell had picked Evelyn up over his shoulder and tossed her on the bed in the bedroom. He turned around and grabbed Jamila by the arms and swung her in there. He closed the doors behind him and locked it.

O'Connell grabbed Daniels by the collar of his shirt, "This door doesn't open. They don't come out, and no one goes in, right?"

"Right," said Daniels.

"Right?" he said turning to Henderson.

"Right," agreed Henderson.

"Let's go Jonathan," said O'Connell walking out of the room.

"Well, I just thought I could stay at the fort and reconnoiter," said Jonathan.

"NOW!" said O'Connell.

"Yeah, right. We're just gonna go rescue the Egyptologist," said Jonathan following O'Connell out of the room.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" said Jamila from the bed. "I can't believe he locked us in here!" she said yanking on the handles.

Evelyn sighed as she laid down in the bed. "I'm going to try to get some sleep."

Jamila nodded as she sat down at a small table in the room. After a moment or two she heard Henderson screaming from the room next door. She slid down behind the table and waited. She watched as sand poured into the room through the key hole. She tried to wake Evelyn quietly, but to no avail.

Imhotep walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. He mutter "Anck-su-namun" before he kissed her. Evelyn jerked awake and started screaming. Just then O'Connell kicked the door in.

"Hey, get your ugly face off of her!" he shouted.

Imhotep stood up. He said something in Ancient Egyptian as he stood up.

"Look what I got," said O'Connell holding up the car.

The cat hissed and Imhotep shrieked before dissolving into a sandstorm and disappearing out the window.

"You all right?" he asked Evelyn.

"Well, I'm not sure," said Jonathan.

Jamila and O'Connell just stared at him.

* * *

They left the room and went down the lobby. The all piled into the car and made their way over to the Museum again.

"Well, according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead," said Evelyn.

They were following the curator and Ardeth up the stairs to the second floor. Jamila was right on Ardeth's tail as they climbed the stairs.

"Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe," said Evelyn.

"Believe it, sister," said O'Connell. "That's what brought our buddy back to life."

"I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life…" she said.

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him," said O'Connell.

"That's the myth," said Jamila.

"Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden," said Evelyn.

As they reached the top of the stairs they could hear chanting coming from the street. They walked over to the window to see a mob of people heading towards the museum, and Imhotep was in the center of it all.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague, boils and sores," said Jonathan.

"They have become his slaves," said Ardeth. "So it has begun, the beginning of the end."

"Not yet it hasn't," said Evelyn. "Come on."

The group turned and followed her to a large statue with hieroglyphics on it.

"According to Bembridge scholars, the golden Book of Amun-Ra is located inside the statue of Anubis," said Evelyn.

"That's where we found the black book," said Daniels.

"Exactly," said Evelyn.

"Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were mistaken," said Jonathan.

"Yes. They mixed the books up," said Evelyn as she was reading off the statue. "Mixed up where they were buried. So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis then the golden book must be inside…"

Just then the front doors gave way to the mob.

"Come on, Evy. Faster," said Jonathan.

"Patience is a virtue," she said as she ran her fingers across the glyphs.

"Not right now it isn't," said O'Connell looking over the railing.

"Uh, I think I'll go and get the car started," said Jonathan.

"Chicken," mumbled Jamila watching the mob with Rick and Ardeth.

"I've got it. The golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus," she said. "Take that, Bembridge scholars!"

"Okay, then let's get going!" said Jamila

"Go, go, go!" shouted Daniels as he ran around the building." Get this thing in gear, boy. Let's get outta here."

"Evy!" shouted Jonathan. "Come on, Evy. Hurry up."

"Imhotep! Imhotep!" shouted Beni as he ran out the back door.

"You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me?" shouted O'Connell as the car drove away. "You're gonna get yours!

"Oh, like I've never heard that before!" Beni shouted back at him.

* * *

They sped through the empty streets of Cairo. Suddenly Jonathan slammed on the breaks. Standing in front of them was another mob.

"Jonathan," said Jamila calmly.

"Huh?" he said.

"RUN THEM OVER!" she shouted.

Just then O'Connell stomped his foot on top of Jonathan's sending them barreling forward into the crowd.

"Hang on!" shouted O'Connell

People started hitting the car and bouncing off the sides as they went down the street. O'Connell and Ardeth were fighting off any of the ones who were able to hang on.

"O'Connell! Ardeth!" shouted Jamila.

Ardeth turned. One of the men had Jamila and was trying to pull her out of the car. Ardeth head butted him sending him flying off the car. Jamila swung her arms around his neck and kissed him. She let go immediately with a shocked look on her face He stared at her for a moment before another man jumped on the car.

"Hey! O'Connell! O'Connell!" shouted Daniels as two men grabbed him.

Rick turned around just in time to see them pull him off the back of the car. Daniels had his guns in hand and was shooting at anything that moved. He would run out of bullets soon and then he would be at their mercy.

The car slammed into a stand and everyone piled out of it as quickly as possible. O'Connell helped Evelyn out of the car while Ardeth grabbed Jamila's arm and pulled her behind him. The mob was right on top of them. And Imhotep was coming up the center of the group.

"It's the creature," said the curator. "He's fully regenerated."

"Keetah mi pharos aja nilo, isirian," said Imhotep.

"Come with me, my princess," translated Beni. "It is time to make you mine forever."

"_For all eternity_, idiot," said Evelyn.

"Koontash dai na aja nilo," said Imhotep extending his hand.

"Take my hand and I will spare your friends," said Beni.

"Oh dear. Have you got any bright ideas?" asked Evelyn.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'," said O'Connell.

"You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after," she said looking at Rick.

Evelyn stepped forward and took his hand.

"No!" said O'Connell pulling out his gun.

"Don't! He still has to take me Hamunaptra to perform the ritual," said Evelyn.

"She is right," said Ardeth grabbing O'Connell's arm. "Live today, fight tomorrow."

"I'll be seeing you again," said O'Connell waving his torch at Imhotep. "Evelyn!"

"Hey, that's mine," said Jonathan as Beni took the key from his jacket pocket.

"Thank you," said Beni as he took the key and walked away.

"_Kill them all!_" shouted Imhotep in Egyptian.

"No! Let go of me!" shouted Evelyn struggling to get way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good-bye, my friend," Beni said to O'Connell as he took off into the crowd.

"Come here, you little…" O'Connell said as he started after Beni.

O'Connell looked down and saw a drain cover. He tossed his torch into the crowd before he started to lift the cover off the hole.

"Come on!" he said motioning towards Jonathan.

"What about my sister?" he asked.

"We're gonna get her back! Go!" Rick said practically shoving him down the hole. "Jamila!"

Jamila ran over to him and practically jumped down the hole after Jonathan.

"You're next!" O'Connell said grabbing Ardeth by his robes and tossing him down the hole.

The curator had pulled out his sword and was starting to slice up the mob.

"Come on! Give me your hand!" shouted Rick.

"You go!" shouted the curator.

"Come on!" shouted Rick again.

"GO!" shouted the curator.

O'Connell jumped down the hole after his friends.

"Where is the curator?" asked Jamila.

"He wouldn't come," said O'Connell looking up at the hole in the celling.

"You mean he's…" said Jamila.

"Yup. And we've got to get out of here," said O'Connell heading down one of the adjoining tunnels.

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Jamila as they drove through the desert.

"To see an old friend," said O'Connell.

"In the desert?" asked Jamila. "Who is out here?"

"Winston," O'Connell said simply as they pulled up to a gate.

They pulled through the gate and drove up to where an old man was sitting under an umbrella.

"Morning, Winston. Uh, a word?" said O'Connell leading the group up there.

"What's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps?" asked Winston.

"Not a damn thing," said O'Connell.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Winston putting his tea cup down.

"You probably won't live through it," said O'Connell.

"By Jove, do you really think so?" asked Winston.

"Well, everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?" said Jonathan.

What's the, uh - What's the challenge then?" he asked standing up.

"Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and save the world," said O'Connell calmly.

Winston laughed cheerfully, "Winston Havelock at your service, sir," he said with a salute.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

O'Connell nodded to a plane that was sitting a little ways off.

"That's a two person plane," said Jamila. "And If I'm counting right there are _five_ of us."

"Not a problem," said O'Connell.

* * *

"Come on," said O'Connell after he strapped Jonathan to the plane wing.

"Not going to happen!" shouted Jamila.

"Then you aren't going," said O'Connell simply. "In fact, I think that's good idea. Have someone take her back to the fort."

"Like hell!" said Jamila with her hands on her hips.

"Then get on the plane!" shouted O'Connell.

* * *

The plane flew over a sand dune. Winston was in the pilot's seat while O'Connell was in the gunner seat. Ardeth and Jamila were tethered to one side of the plane while Jonathan was on the other.

O'Connell looked to his right, at Jonathan and whistled, "Are you all right?" he shouted over the engine and wind.

"Do I bloody look all right?!" shouted Jonathan.

O'Connell turned to his left and did the same to Jamila and Ardeth. Ardeth's face was being blown back by the wind and it looked like he was smiling. Jamila had her eyes closed and was trying to keep her head as close to the plane as possible. She did not like this at all. Not one bit.

"See that? I've never seen one so big," said Winston point to a sand tornado.

"Never?" asked O'Connell slightly worried.

"No," replied Winston.

Winston kept flying the plane and the tornado disappeared. But in its place was a sand _wall_

"Oh, my God," said O'Connell spotting the wall. "Hey, Winston! Pedal faster!" he shouted.

"Hang on men!" shouted Winston as he spotted the sand wall in his mirror.

Suddenly the plane dipped forward and over a cliff. The wall continued to gain on them. O'Connell pulled his goggles down over his eyes and loaded the gun. Suddenly a face appeared in the wall. It was Imhotep. O'Connell started shooting at the wall but it didn't do anything to diminish it. Suddenly the whole plan was engulfed by the wall. It started to turn over on itself. Everyone was screaming, except for Winston.

"Here I come, laddies!" he laughed.

_There is something wrong with this man,_ thought Jamila.

The wall fell down around them and the plane crashed into a nearby sand dune. Ardeth was able to free himself and helped Jamila down from the wind. O'Connell pulled himself from the back seat and fell to the ground.

"Excuse me," said Jonathan. "Um, a little help would be useful, if it's not too much trouble!" he yelled. He was still strapped to the plane wing.

"Yeah, yeah. All right," said O'Connell walking over, pulling his hat off.

O'Connell cut Jonathan down from the plane before he want to go check on Winston. Winston had a smile on his face but no pulse. He'd died on the impact. Jamila frowned and Ardeth pulled the machine gun off the back of the plane.

"What do you need that for?" asked Jamila.

"Just in case," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Men…" she said under her breath. "What now?"

"We go into the city and kick some Ancient Egyptian ass," said O'Connell heading for the ruins.

* * *

"I'd take those bigger stones first," said Jonathan as Ardeth and O'Connell pulled rocks out of hole. "Take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us. Come on. Put your backs into it."

Both men turned to stare at him.

"Yeah, well, you've got the idea. Chop-chop," said Jonathan.

"They are going to throw the rocks at you of you keep it up," said Jamila with a smile.

Jonathon walked over to a nearby wall that had jewels embedded in it.

"I say!" he said pulling one off.

"What is it?" asked Jamila coming over to look.

"Gents, you should come and have a look at this," he said laying it flat in his hand.

Suddenly the blue coating on the jewel cracked and a scarab popped out and dug itself into Jonathan's hand. He started screaming and so did Jamila. Both O'Connell and Ardeth turned around to see what was going on.

"What?! What?!" shouted O'Connell.

"It's in my arm! My arm!" shouted Jonathan.

O'Connell ripped the shirt sleeve open to see a small lump moving up Jonathan's arm. He pulled out his knife and dug into the skin. Jamila turned away. She couldn't watch him do that. Suddenly there was gun shot and she turned back around. Jonathan's shoulder and hand were bleeding and the remains of a scarab were lying in the sand.

"What the hell happened?" asked O'Connell.

"He just picked it up off the wall," said Jamila shaking slightly as she bandaged her cousin's wounds. "And it just popped out of the shell."

* * *

O'Connell tossed his torch through the tiny opening. They had made their way through the very tiny tunnel and were standing in a very large room. Ardeth jumped down behind him and helped Jamila down. She smiled and blushed at him. She still couldn't get that kiss out of her head. She didn't know what she was thinking when she'd done it. Jonathan popped out behind her.

O'Connell pulled out his pistol and shot one of the mirrors. The mirror spun for a moment before it caught the sun and sent the light shooting to the other mirrors. Within moments the whole room was lit up. They were standing in the treasure room. They stood there in awe for a moment before making their way across the floor.

"Can you see…" said Jonathan.

"Yeah," said O'Connell.

"Can you believe…" said Jonathan.

"Can we just…" started Jonathan.

"No," said O'Connell.

There was croaking/groaning sound and everyone turned around. Jamila was the only one without a weapon. She felt defenseless even through two of them three men were heavily armed. Arm started shooting out of the ground in front of them.

"Who are these guys?" asked O'Connell/

"Priests," said Ardeth. "Imhotep's priests.

"All right then," said O'Connell.

Both men started shooting at the mummies as they walked towards the group. Jonathan grabbed O'Connell's pistols and started shooting the mummies as well. Jamila turned around and found a sword lying about the gold jewelry and statues. She was going to arm herself if it was the last thing she did.

After a moment they started to make their way through the maze of treasure to get away from the mummies. As Jamila turned to run she saw Beni run into the room. The boys were focused on getting away from the mummies that they didn't see her slip away from them.

When Beni thought everyone was gone he pulled a couple bags out of a hiding place and started to stuff them until they were completely full.

"What ya doing, Beni?" asked Jamila stepping out into the aisle.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think I know the answer," she said nodding to the bags of treasure. "Skipping out on your boy Imhotep?"

"That's none of your business," he said gripping his gun.

"Are you really doing to shoot a defenseless girl?" she asked walking closer to him.

"If you're friends with O'Connell, you aren't defenseless," he said still holding his gun up.

"You're right," she said pulling her sword from behind a statue. "But, I think we can settle this without weapons, you worm."

Beni scoffed and she kicked him in the face. His gun flew out of his hand as he hit the ground. He scrambled to get to it and she kicked it well out of his reach again. She wasn't much of a fighter, but she wasn't going to let him get way with what he's done. As he stood up again she kicked his ribs. She heard something crack as he fell back to the ground.

"Te kis kurva!" shouted Beni as he tackled her.

"Oomph!" she grunted she hit the ground.

Beni landed a punch on her face, busting her lip open. Jamila brought her leg up and kneed him in the side. There wasn't much force behind it but it was enough to knock him off balance. She rolled them over so that she was sitting on his chest. She punched him twice before she was pulled off of him.

"He's is not worth it. His time will come," said the voice.

It was Ardeth. She kicked Beni before they took off out of the room. As they reached the outside of the city the ground started to shake. She looked and saw that the city was starting to sink.

"Evelyn! Jonathan! They're still in there!" she shouted.

She pulled free from Ardeth and started to run back into the city. Ardeth grabbed her hand and pulled her back from the city walls.

"It is too dangerous!" he shouted.

"That's my family in there!" she shouted trying to pull away from him.

She struggled to pull free when he pulled her close and kissed her. Her struggling slowed until she stopped completely.

"You cannot go back in there," he said. "I can't lose you."

"What?" she said looking at him confused.

"I have done nothing but think about since you kissed me the other night. And I don't know why," he said. "I can't get you out of my head."

"Oh," she sighed.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. It was then that she saw his hand was hurt.

"What happened?" she asked pulling it down to look at.

"It must have happened when I was fighting with the priests," he said with a shrug.

She tsked and ripped part of her skirt and wrapped his hand. She kissed it before she let go and let it drop back to his side.

"I have to find my cousins. I have to know if they are okay," she said.

"Come," he said.

He helped her onto one of the camels before he climbed up on another one. As they made their way around the sinking city they saw Evelyn, Jonathan, and Rick running out of the ruins. Jamila gave a sigh of relief when she saw them. The silently rode up behind the three of them and Ardeth put his hand on Jonathan's shoulder, ultimately scaring all three of them.

"OH! Thank you. Thank you very much," said Jonathan with his hand over his heart.

"Jamila! You're safe!" shouted Evelyn.

Jamila nodded.

"You've earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people," said Ardeth.

"Yes, well, it was nothing," chuckled Jonathan.

Jamila rolled her eyes at the comment. Something would never change.

"May Allah smile upon you always," said Ardeth kissing his knuckles before touching them to his forehead and motioning to the three of them.

"And…yourself…" said Jonathan trying to mimic the motions.

"I think I am ready to head home," said Evelyn.

"I second that," said Jonathan.

"What about you Mila?" asked Evelyn.

Jamila looked at her cousin and then back at Ardeth. There was something drawing her to the Medjai. She could tell that he sensed it too.

"If it's all the same, I think I'm going to stay," she said.

"What?" said Evelyn. "Stay here? In the middle of the desert?"

"No," she said. "_Here_," she said nodding slightly to Ardeth.

Evelyn smiled. "I want to see you for holidays," she said.

"You couldn't keep me away," she said with a smile.

Ardeth clicked his tongue and turned his camel. Jamila waved to her cousins and O'Connell one last time before she turned to follow him.

"Why are you staying?" he asked when they were a safe distance away.

"I really don't know, but something deep inside me is telling me I should," she said. "And I think I'm going to listen to that gut instinct for once," she said with a smile.

Ardeth smiled as they slowly made their way through the desert.

* * *

**A/N: This is the final chapter. I'm going to make a sequel. It will be between The Mummy and The Mummy Returns. Review and let me know what you think. There will definitely be more Ardeth/Jamila in the sequel! ~Kat**


End file.
